Night Out In Town
by Goulddigger
Summary: Alex explores her sexuality only to come back right where she started ;) Sanvers - Jealous Maggie


Jealous Maggie. Might make a second chapter of smut but I don't know yet.

* * *

After a day like that, coming out to her mom, Cadmus, Maggie getting hurt she needed to clear her head. And maybe a little flirting may be good too. Alex found her phone to search for gay bars.

"Lady G's Bar & Grill, mm pass. Gossip Grill, maybe... Flicks? The opposite of dicks, let's try it." She clicked on the address and prepared for the drive, hopeful that if anything, it'll at least clear her mind.

* * *

The drive went by fast and the drinks were already stacking up, she finally felt flowy and good. All the stress of the day just flew away, with another pro being she only had to buy her first drink since the rest were being covered by beautiful ladies at the bar. She sparked up a conversation with one and they fled, telling her she was just a confused straight girl when she opened up, leaving her hurt and thinking back to that night when Maggie told her her feelings were real, that seemed to do it. When another came up and started flirting she realized she was only trying to get her in bed and quickly fled somewhere to take an "important call." When she sunk down to her seat, another tried to get her to dance but she simply said she wasn't drunk enough yet and to try again later, she winked at her and bought 2 shots of tequila.

"Oh whoa, you really want to dance don't you?"

"Hey you said you're not drunk enough, I'm only trying to help you." She offered a full smile, making Alex feel kinda fuzzy. She had long red hair with brown eyes and good fashion taste. Enough cleavage to turn heads in her blue button up and tight black pants are always a good go-to.

"What's your name by the way, beautiful?"

"Alex, yours?" She took a sip of her beer, trying to conceal her very appropriate nervousness. The girl in front of her was stunning and what was she? Slightly insecure and unaware of what to do in this instance. Nevertheless, she decided to go with the flow.

"Natalie. I take it you're new here?"

"Pretty name and no, I've lived here all my life."

Natalie laughed and it sounded like a melody. "No, you're cute. I meant new to this bar? I've never seen you before."

She grabbed the the limes and handed one to Alex as she grabbed the salt.

"Oh! No, this is my first time here. I thought I'd try it out since..." She trailed off, not wanting to expose herself yet again and ruin another opportunity for herself, at least not yet.

"Since when?" Natalie looked up at her for a moment after sprinkling a little on the spot she just rubbed her lime as she continued to do the same for Alex.

"Since... It's been a long day, you know? Try something new." She inhaled deeply and let her frame breathe it all out.

"I'll drink to that."

They both smiled at each other and Alex felt a sense of ease, like everything in that moment was okay.

"Here's to trying new things," Natalie spoke with a smile as they cheered.

They quickly licked the lime juice and salt and downed their shots, quickly biting the lime to get that horrible taste out of their mouths, smacking the shot glasses down on the bar, catching the attention of the bartender.

"Would you ladies like another? Second ones are half off."

Natalie looked at Alex and surprising herself she spoke, "fuck it, let's do it." And then they were both smiling at each other and Natalie gave the bartender the go.

* * *

"So you're telling me you're an FBI agent?" Natalie stroked Alex's arm, which was turning her on quite a bit, more than she cared to admit.

"Mm yes, I am. What about you?"

"That's pretty badass. I'm sadly, only a social worker. Boring as ever but I do love it."

"Thank y-"

Alex was cut off by her phone ringing, she pulled it and realized it was a face she currently did not want to see but still wanted to answer because who was she kidding, of course she did.

"I'm sorry, I have to answer this."

Natalie just smiled and said it was okay and she was going to the ladies room anyway. She kissed her cheek as she left and Alex immediately blushed, unaware that was about to happen, but in a way she liked it a lot.

"Sawyer."

"Danvers, where are you? I came to your apartment but you weren't there."

"I'm at the.. A bar."

"Oh what bar?"

"Flicks."

"You're at a gay bar?" She was surprised with a hint of something else, it was in her tone, that was undeniable and maybe Alex would've normally picked it up if she wasn't three shots in by now.

"Yes, yes I am.. Why, what's so bad about that?"

"No, nothing.. I just.. That's fast. You're really getting out there... Fast. And I mean, that's good, it's just.. Fast." She tried to cover her small rant with a chuckle to bring light to whatever it was she was feeling.

"Yeah, I guess it was sort of a why not kind of thing. Feel free to come if you want, I've met this incredible, like incredible and stunning woman, Maggie. I.. I think you'd like her."

And in the pit of her stomach she felt it, upset but also hurt. Alex wouldn't know that though, maybe if she was home and it was tomorrow she would've. But not tonight, not now. And it stung worst than her injury earlier.

"Are you drunk?"

"Pssft no, you're drunk."

"Alex, I'm gonna come pick you up. Just stay there with the incredible woman, okay?"

"Yes ma'am, pretty ma'am!" She even saluted like an idiot at the bar.

"I'll see you soon, Danvers."

"See youuuu, beautiful Sawyer."

And it was like Maggie's heart felt okay, even if it was for that moment.

"Who you calling beautiful, do you have a girlfriend I should be worried about?"

Natalie came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her chest against Alex's back, taking in her warmth.

"Mm no, we're strictly friends, you'll see. She'll probably flirt with other girls when she gets here." Alex grabbed the hand holding her tightly and took in that moment, she still secretly longed for Maggie's embrace but she knew she couldn't have it. This would have to do and it was doing just that.

"Are you drunk enough to dance now, gorgeous?"

She turned around and smiled, "hell yes I am."

* * *

Maggie walked in and scanned the bar, looking for one face. Not sitting at the bar, or a table, she looked at the dance floor when she quickly noticed Alex, getting pretty cozy with the "incredible and stunning" woman. She felt her blood boil, she had no right to feel that way and yet she did. She liked Alex from the moment she met her. She was beautiful and smart and funny and she became important to her quickly. Every time she was around her she felt at peace and it took her too long to realize that. Now here she was, dancing with this new girl and all she could do was watch.

A girl came up to her and introduced herself but Maggie wasn't into it. The girl even put her hand on Maggie's forearm.

Of course that's the moment Alex saw her and she wanted to not think of that, proceeding with the only thing she could think of to not think anymore she stopped Natalie and grabbed her neck, kissing her on the dance floor while Maggie watched. That's when the girl noticed she had her eye of another, Maggie tensed completely and she just left her, upset by the fact she was completely uninterested.

Their kiss deepened and Natalie started pulling Alex to the nearest wall. Maggie wanted to grab Natalie and throw her into a wall quite honestly. Take Alex and take her home, finally tell her how she feels. She didn't know what she was going to do but she started walking over there anyways, her body getting hotter by the second.

"And next up is Alex Dirty-Danvers!" The dj started clapping and so did the rest of the crowd. Maggie stopped in her steps as they stopped kissing and she left for the stage.

"Alex Dirty-Danvers? What the fuck are you on, Alex?" Maggie crossed her arms as she watched the other girl smile at Alex, somehow her face was so irritating. She couldn't explain it but it just was. She managed to fix her attention on Alex instead.

The music started playing and Maggie instantly felt like Alex was going to regret this tomorrow.

 _"I love to love you baby, I love to love you baby."_ She was getting into this, with her eyes closed it didn't seem so scary. She battled face to face with aliens, least she could do is sing to a bar full of people.

 _"I'm feelin sexy..."_ And then she opened her eyes and went for it.

She was dancing along, grinding against the mic stand, putting her hair in her face to channel her inner Beyoncé.

" _Tonight I'll be your naughty girl.."_ And she looked at Maggie and she lost it. The way she looked at her made her want to drive her home and take her tonight but she knew she couldn't as much as she wanted to. The way she was moving was turning her on too. It was like all her rage turned into horniness in an instant, it was horrible. At least her rage she could get out later, horniness was another ballgame.

 _"You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy_

 _The way your body moves across the floor_

 _You got me feelin nastyy_

 _I just might take you home with me"_

Alex licked her lips and turned her eyes to Natalie and she lost it. She couldn't take it anymore. Holding it in was just too much and she wasn't going to let this go on a second further. She didn't want her to go home with Natalie, she wanted her to go home with her. Deciding to do something stupid, she got on stage and told the dj to cut it as she took Alex's hand and directed her off the stage. She would've lifted her up but she didn't want to fuck up her stitches.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you home," was all Maggie replied to a livid and interrupted Alex.

"I was feeling myself up there, why'd you do that?" They were walking through the crowd of people now, fingers still interlaced.

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend!" Natalie chimed into the already messy situation.

As soon as Maggie heard that she turned around and grabbing her face, she kissed Alex right in front of Natalie. As much as Natalie wanted to be mad she also wouldn't have minded a threesome..

"Whoa," was all Alex was able to get out when Maggie pulled away, wanting to stay there long enough for Natalie to get the message.

"Do you want to come home with me?" The brunette asked, her voice was tiny although that move roared.

Alex shook her head 'yes' and she felt some of her strength come back.

She turned to Natalie and decided to speak although words weren't needed after that. "We'll be leaving now."

Now Natalie was furious but she couldn't do anything. Alex held onto her hand as she walked out of the bar, her mind going to a million places.

"You were jealous in there, weren't you?" She looked at Maggie, trying to read her.

"...Don't let that kiss go to your head, Danvers."

"Oh my god! You so were!"

Maggie gave a look in her direction that gave it all away.

"Maybe a little.."

"I knew it! All those looks, you took me off the stage.. you gave yourself away so easily!"

"Yeah, yeah.. You're drunk, just get in the car."

"Do I get a kiss if I get in the car?"

"N-" She looked at Alex sternly, centering all her self control.

Alex cut her off, "okay I'm not getting-"

"Okay, fine, one kiss." She caved into the woman's request so easily but she couldn't help it. She still couldn't lift Alex up and throw her in the car until her shoulder healed.

"Thank you." Alex proceeded to get into the vehicle and Maggie locked them in safely.

"Remind me to never get you drunk again. You turn into a 5 year old when you don't get your way."

Alex just shrugged, gleefully. "Oh no, we're absolutely getting drunk together next time."

"I... You're probably right." She knew she'd always give in to this woman. Even if she didn't want to it's something that seems to just.. _happen_.

"Yeah, I know." Alex grabbed Maggie's free hand and rubbed her thumb along her hand as she started driving.

"Oh, there's pizza in the back but it's probably cold by now.." And like that her hand was gone and reaching for the pizza box in the back.

"Has anyone told you you're amazing?!" And then she was stuffing her face like she hadn't ate all week.

At the stoplight Maggie couldn't take her eyes off the scene that was unfolding right before her. Pizza was all over her face and she couldn't help but reach over and run her finger along her bottom lip, scooping up all the sauce and putting her finger in her mouth, making it clean once again.

Alex looked at Maggie, perplexed, and all she could muster herself to convey was _"fuck."_


End file.
